


How I Fell For Her

by PastelBubble



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cliche, Comedy, F/F, Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship, highschool, nerdy bubblegum, popular marceline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBubble/pseuds/PastelBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlike most of the student population, Bubblegum didn't see the brilliance that was Marceline. She wasn't convinced by her attractive appearance or carefree attitude, she actually found it irritable. She did her best to keep out of her way and live her high school life normally. Unfortunately, a certain 'Miss Popular' doesn't want that to happen, and Bubblegum is forced into a series of events that she'll never be able to forget.<br/>Marceline was fed up with popularity and wanted to make her last year at high school unforgettable and stumbling across Bubblegum seems to be the answer.The girl was unwilling to be won over by her sweet voice and good looks which Marceline can't help but find interesting. She was planning to make her into her new toy but as each day passes she finds herself seeing more than Bubblegum's pink hair and big words but seeing someone no one knew existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :D this is my first fanfictions for this website and I'm feeling a bit nervous :P  
> So you guys don't misunderstand, how high school system is structured is how it is structured in Britain (because I'm British :P), so in Britain our high schools (we know them as secondary schools) goes from year 7 to year 13 (year 12 and 13 are known as sixth form). We start year 7 at the age 11 and when we leave in year 13 we're 18 :)  
> There is a year difference between Marceline and Bubblegum, as Marceline is in her final year while Bubblegum has just started sixth form (year 12). Hope this has cleaned up any confusion :) If you are still confused, just leaves me a comment and I'll try and explain to you guys :D  
> Bubbles x

Prologue 

There are several hidden rules that must be followed in order to survive Ooo Academy. It may seem like an original high school at first but don’t fooled by its appearances, it a lot more. It will be a challenge and if you do succeed in following all of these rules then I applaud you, because I certainly didn’t. But in order for this to happen, you have to know them. For now, I’ll tell you the basics rules which are of the most importance: 

 **Rule one:** If you are of the female gender stay clear of the headteacher, Mr Ice (though most call him the Ice King, for a reason I am unaware of) or else you’ll end up in a uncomfortable predicament.

 **Rule two:** Get on the wrong side of Mr Lemongrab and you’ll be suffering hearing problems for years.

 **Rule three:** Don't even think about joining the vamps or even try to stick out, no matter what you do or how hard you try, your life will just end in misery. So keep your head down and your mouth shut, life will be easier on you.

 **Rule four:** Now this rule is one of the most important, it's crucial you remember this above all. You must at all cost keep out of her way! Don't look to her, don't speak to her, don't even think about her. Pretend she doesn't even exist! Don't become another sucker who fell for her charming words and good looks. Just keep away from the Queen of this school, the leader of the vamps, keep away... from Marceline.

With that, you may just have a chance. Good luck with the next sevens years of your life... you'll need it.

From Bonnibel Bubblegum


	2. Rule 1#: Keep your options to yourself

Chapter 1

Fridays were always Bubblegum least favourite day of the school week, mainly because of the lessons like history. Not because she didn’t do well at the lesson, she actually excelled at it. She dreaded it because the tension and frustration stirring up inside of her by the end of it.

Like in this particular lesson, halfway through and she was already ready to burst.

Her friend's eyes wandered over towards her for a second worried, before continuing to watch the scene that unfolded front of them.

Mr Lemongrab towered over the trembling student, his dark eyes showing no mercy as he spoke in his whiny voice "Did I _not_ inform the class, that the essay due in would be precisely three thousand words and no less". He inhaled deeply, preparing the students in the class for the impact as his voice swallowed up the remaining sound in the room.

"So why is, that you Cinnamon Bun, instead decided to write only two thousand, eight hundred and seventy one words for your essay!" He wailed, causing a stabbing pain in Bubblegum and the other student’s ears, who could do nothing but simply watch with empathy. “I also informed you to use a size 10 font, but once again, you went against me and used size 12.This is completely **unacceptable**!!!”

Tears formed in Cinnamon’s eyes, remaining defenseless and vulnerable. Mr Lemongrab’s voice gradually growing loud enough to be heard through the corridors. Cinnamon Bun had suffered under the hands of Mr Lemongrab numerous amount of times, but his voice still left him with buzzing ears.

As time went on, Bubblegum’s grip tightened. She forced on her eyes down on her textbook, reading loudly in her thoughts but it didn’t diverge her attention from them.

“As punishment, you will be spending the next two weeks in detention with me, correcting your essay until it is to my standard”

Bubblegum could feel her mouth opening ready for the words to escape just for the bell to ring. Everyone rushed to their feet, quickly throwing their things to their bags. Hoping they would be able to leave unscathed.

“I want everyone to look up on the mushroom war ready for next week’s test” He howled, causing a wave of moans that continued to the corridors.

As Cinnamon Bun made his way over to his desk, Bubblegum was hesitate. She felt the urge to apologise to him, but what for? It wasn't like she did anything wrong, but still the gulit was consuming her. Before she could make up her mind, she watched Cinnamon's eyes look toward her. A small smile appeared on his face, trying to reassure her.

“Are you okay, Cinnamon?” Lady asked, her korean accent showing slightly.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” He replied, he glanced quickly towards Bubblegum again.

“God, he can be such an-”

“I can hear you, Miss Rainicorn and if I hear one more word from you I might find something in your essay which is also unacceptable!” He shrieked.

“Apologises, Mr Lemongrab” Bubblegum say as she forces her friends out of the door before anything else could be said. Lady went into a fit of fury, losing herself in Korean as Bubblegum’s mind wondered off.

She couldn’t stop the feeling of shame that came over her. She wanted to shout at him or at least tell him _politely_ he was in the wrong though she knew he wasn’t.

Mr Lemongrab was clear on the assignment and as her teacher, she along with the other students in his class should do as he says. Though considering this is Mr Lemongrab, known as being the biggest dick in the school, it made it hard for Bubblegum to respect his position.

It’s always been clear to her that he had a sore eye for Cinnamon Bun, perhaps for his simplicity or his vulnerability towards the subject of history. Any reasons why Lemongrab treated him that way didn’t comfort her, but make her angrier with herself. Trying to think up excuse as to why he was treated so poorly, when she knew really he did it because he enjoyed it.

By the time they arrived at the cafeteria, Lady had made a list longer than Mr Lemongrab’s essay of reasons why she believed he was an **unacceptable**.

Going to their usual table in the far corner away from the other students, the three meet up with their other friends. LSP soon joined in on Lady’s rant though she had never actually been in any of his class. Cinnamon and Bubblegum along with their other friends simply laughed and listened to the two of them, nodding when necessary.

“Like oh my glob, like who does he lumping think he is?” LSP whined loudly, “Like, if he was like my teacher, I would lumping-“ her sentence left unfinished as she and Lady went silent as did everyone else in room as they walked in.

One after the other, the vamps made their grand entrance into the cafeteria as they did every day. Bubblegum could hear her friend’s grasp at the sight of them, Lady’s eyes sparkling when she spotted one guy in particular while Bubblegum scowled at them all.

The clicking from her black high heel boots echoed, her hair dangling gracefully over her shoulders long enough to touch her waist. Whispers of amazement could be heard, making it hard for Bubblegum to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She strutted passed like she was floating on air.

Marceline Abadeer, Queen of Ooo Academy and a massive pain Bubblegum’s ass.

Looking at the “Queen” as she bared a grin of triumph, made Bubblegum remember Marceline won for Head Girl (the Head Boy being Gumball), popularity had a great affect on the students’ votes.

If Marceline had been serious about the role she had been given, Bubblegum would have accepted it (more willingly at least). But instead she used it for meaningless purposes, mostly on small town bands to play at the school.

She explained to the teachers they were being used for “educational reasons” and unsurprisingly they went along with it. Bubblegum knew very well how good Marceline was with words.

When the vamps finally arrived at their table and settled, the room returned to being noisy but now everyone’s topic of conversation had changed to Marceline and her friends, either filled with ambition or envy.

LSP restrained herself from screaming like she had meet her all-time favourite celebrity. In her eyes, Marceline was a Goddess, too perfect to be studying at Ooo. Sometimes Bubblegum wished she was so then she could royal over them instead.

“Oh my glob, did you see those trousers she was wearing!” LSP went on, asking the others whether they would look just as good on her. Bubblegum couldn’t imagine the tight black skinny jeans (which weren’t part of the school uniform) on LSP’s plum leg, that would make her feets as purple as her dyed hair.

“Someone looks grumpy” Bubblegum heard someone whisper in her ear to see it was Fionna. She gave her exhausted smile, feeling stress that would remain for the rest of her day.

“It’s not particular my favourite day of the week” She replied, making Fionna snorted.

“I guessed that,” Taking a sip of her drink before speaking again, “At least you only have one lesson left for today”.

“It’s only the beginning” She told her sarcastically, which only made Fionna smile more showing her missing teeth that Bubblegum couldn’t help but find cute.

Fionna was a hidden beauty, keeping her long golden hair tucked away in her bunny hat that often people found childish.

Her personality was off putting for most people, but that’s what made her fit in so well with the group.They were made up of the social outcast of the school, those who couldn’t or didn’t want to fit in. Fionna’s hat only added to the weirdest of Bubblegum’s friends with their unusual dyed hair and colourful clothing.

The two girls continued talking for the rest of lunch, while pretending to be paying attention to LSP.

After saying their goodbyes, Lady and Bubblegum headed off to their A-level Chemistry lesson. Lady had forgotten her anger over Mr Lemongrab and went on to daydream over one of guys from the vamps.

Bubblegum sighed deeply, as she walked into her science class preparing herself. Miss Tree-Trunks welcomed the two of them as they took their usual seats in the front.

Unlike History, she didn’t have a problem with the teacher, she found Miss Tree-Trunks a pleasant teacher. She didn't have a dislike for the subject either, she actually loved it with a passion.

Ten minutes after the lesson begins, Marceline strolled into class with the usual charming smile which she shined in the direction of Miss Tree-Trunks. The teachers simply blushed, allowing her to slip into her seat in the back.

After that, Miss Tree-Trunks’ words were lost to the sound of rock music escaping from Marceline’s earphones.

The drumming on her fingers and humming was pushing Bubblegum over the edge, acting like she owned the place.

Though she practically did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter :)
> 
> The role of Head girl and head boy is often given to students who are in the highest year group and to the people they believe deserve the role. It normal involves organising school events and subjects that affect the school in general (because obviously bands are an important of student's education :). 
> 
> Bubbles x


	3. Rule 2#: Always Be Ready For The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken so long to release this chapter, I've been working on it for a while but with sorting out universities, getting work done for school and trying to find a part time job. I just haven't had the time, but hopefully with university sorted and ready, I can get back to this fan fiction. :)

When she returned home, all Bubblegum wanted to do was curl up under the sheets and fall into a deep sleep, forgetting the worries of school.  
She wasn't gifted with that luxury.

Dropping her bag in her bedroom she changed into her “work” uniform. She adjusted the crown on her head in the mirror that made her pink hair look even more vivid than usual.

The day Bubblegum turned up to school with her hair dyed, it was the first time she had heard her name being whispered by everyone. It wasn’t the most pleasant experience, but it didn’t make her regret her decision. The school wasn’t bothered with hair dye or with people altering the school uniform (though that was really due to Marceline’s position as head girl). Bubblegum was in the need for a change, a good change. 

Locking the door to the flat, Bubblegum walked down the stairs to what could be considered her ‘job’. 

Down the stairs it lead to the sickly pink room that hurt her eyes. In the windows ornaments in the shape of a lollipop and a jelly bean as tall as her were displayed, with tables and chairs full with overjoyed children. 

Their merchandise presented behind the counter were being watched with eager eyes. They were presented in cute old-fashioned jars that were a bit pricey but added to the 'sentimental value', so she was told. She wasn’t so convinced when the same thing was said about the uniform, the frilly over-the-top neon pink dress that puffed out to her knees which the other few employees had to wear (two other girls and a few men who worked behind the scene though it was a suit rather than a dress).

Though they weren’t forced to wear a ridiculously long crown on their head, with a small blue sweet at the top. It didn’t matter how much she complained and sulked about it, he wouldn’t listen but simply brushed it off with ‘What’s a kingdom without it’s princess?’. 

‘The Candy Kingdom’ was a small sweet shop/cafe in their town, well known for their homemade sweets and their adorable fantasy theme that kids adored. Bubblegum wasn’t so keen, being forced nearly every day after school to help out with customers and working the cash register. 

She hadn’t really been forced to work there, but knew her uncle, Peppermint Butler, couldn’t be trusted running the place all by himself. Though clever, the small man with the sweet little grey mustache was forgetful and had on occasion broken one of the expensive jars and left the till unlocked. 

Nowadays she left him to run off to work out the profits and order in the ingredients, while she acted as “manager” and worked at the front of the shop making sure everything was going to plan and nothing was forgotten.

The young woman working at the shop at the time looked like a zombie, acting lifeless. Her eyes shot in Bubblegum directions with a look of desperation to finish work as more kids flooded in as school had ended.

Bubblegum said while sighing “You can head off now, Brenda”. 

With a large exhausted smile, she replied “Thanks Bubblegum, see you tomorrow” walking out to the backrooms. 

Looked over the counter to the next eager child waiting for his goodies, with a wide smile she asked “What can I get you, sweetheart?”.

Spending most of her time in the shop or in her room completing her homework, Bubblegum didn’t get much of a weekend compared to most of the kids at her school.  
Her friends would often asked her if she wanted to go out somewhere like the local cinema, but with her busy schedule she never had time. 

She always felt bad declining their offers and it surprised her that they still asked her out to places, though she always felt grateful they did. 

She would always tell them the same pathetic excuse “Gotta work this weekend”. She hadn’t really lied about working, she had just never been honest about where she worked. She didn’t understand why she found it so difficult to tell them, but something keep holding her back, almost frightened that telling them would change something in their friendship. 

She thought maybe it was because she embarrassed about working there but she knew it was deeper than that. 

~*~

The next day, Bubblegum spend her day working the till, the shop being hectic as usual meaning extra caution over sweets been slipped into a few pockets.  
Finally at seven the shop shut and all the children went home satisfied. Back in her room, she spend the remainder of her evening finishing up her biology homework for the following Wednesday.

Three soft knocks at her bedroom door, her uncle’s head appeared through the gap with a grin “Hey sweetheart, sooooo how did it go today?”.

She gave him a small smile, as she settled her glasses on the desk. "Busy as usual, no one was sick today thank god” she told him as he wandered further into her room allowing his curious eyes to explore. There wasn’t anything particular interesting about her room, it was like most teenage girls’ rooms. 

Her walls were painted a lilac colour, a decision made by Lady believing Bubblegum’s decision to have it pink would contrast too much with Bubblegum’s hair. Lady was truly the mastermind behind the layout of her room, she kept with the room feminine while not trying to stray too far from Bubblegum’s preferences. 

Lady was one of the very few people who knew about Bubblegum’s circumstances, having been best friends since she moved from Korea to the small town when they both six. Bubblegum knew she could trust her with not telling anyone about her job. Lady would even go as far as offering a helping hand when the shop was jam packed with customers in the holidays.

“That’s great!” Her uncle said enthusiastically, settling himself down on her bed. Bubblegum spun her desk chair so she was facing, giving him her full attention. His eyes drifted to the floor quickly changing the once blissful atmosphere that was floating around the room. After a second or two, Peppermint’s eyes looked up again slightly red. “You know,” He started off, his lip going “I always feel grateful to have you helping me with the shop, I know it must be hard with your school life and your friends” He used his sleeve to wipe the tears away. “I wish I could do more-”

“Uncle” He looked up to see Bubblegum’s soft baby blue eyes staring at him with tenacity that froze him on the stop. “I am grateful for everything you have done for me and I couldn’t ask for anyone better to be my uncle, so please” She left the desk chair, sitting beside Peppermint with a smile that could melt an iceberg. “Don’t worry about me, I’m happy and working at the shop isn’t too bad, when there’s no children being sick anyway” She giggled, which got him laughing too. 

His face went back to its usual bright self and provided her with a smile, “Well, thank you and never feel frightened of asking for a day off as well. You’re only young once, remember” He told her, before giving her a kiss on her forehead and telling her good night. 

Bubblegum remained facing her bed for a minutes after her uncle left, deep in thought. She had often thought about asking her uncle for a day off but always ends up backing out at the last minute, worried something might happened while she was out. 

When she finally breakout from her daydream, she saw that it was passed midnight and decided it probably best to head to bed at that point and leave her homework for following day. 

~*~ 

Bubblegum had always been a light sleeper, so when the sound of shattering echoed it made her wide awake. At first she thought she had imagined it but with the feeling goosebumps running down her neck and arms she knew she had to make sure. 

With all the courage she had, she grabbed the closest object that could be deemed threatening, her umbrella. 

She knew with her long knotted hair and childishly pink pyjamas, she couldn’t really be considered a large threat but she thought maybe the umbrella would help a bit.  
‘If they don’t have a gun anyway’ She thought to herself which only caused her panic even more. 

Slowly she lightly stepped down the stairs, trying not to make a sound. She had wondered why she hadn’t woken up her uncle before launching herself into danger or why she hadn’t called the police, in the heat of panic and small courage, she hadn’t considered those options until she was already down the stairs and in front of the door to the shop. 

‘No point turning back now’ 

As she reluctantly twisted the door handle, Bubblegum counted in her head from one to three when she would go into action. 

‘1’

‘2’

‘3!!!’

Bubblegum swing the door open with her umbrella high up in the air ready to hit the intruder. All she could see of him was a shadow looming over counter with a flashlight shining towards the sweet displayed on top. 

Before the intruder could even turn to face her, Bubblegum swung her weapon with as much force as possible into his head while shouting out her warrior cry, knocking him to ground. 

She could her adrenaline building up as well as feeling of pride, as she couldn’t believe what she had just done. Which quickly evaporated when she heard “You bitch!”, turning to see more people standing behind the broken window. 

Bubblegum had really given much thought to that they may been more than just one intruder. Realising her foolish mistake, she felt fear sinking in as one of the started climbing through the window. Before she could even lift up her now broken weapon, the door Bubblegum appeared through swung open once more. 

Peppermint ready with what she couldn’t deny to be a shotgun, leaving Bubblegum speechless. 

“Shit, he's got gun!!!” The one screamed, sending them all running not even bothering to consider the guy who was left unconscious on the shop floor.  
Bubblegum turned to her uncle, who had lost all the danger in his eyes as he turned towards her as he conflicted between concern and anger.  
Peppermint, noticed her glance towards the shotgun and left out a deep sigh “I’ll explain later” moving past her towards the intruder whose face was covered by the hood they were wearing.

“Have you called the police?” She asked, as her uncle moved around him.

“No, I came down here as soon as I heard you scream”

“I wasn’t screaming...” She muttered but was left unanswered as her uncle removed the hood to reveal shining black hair and a porcelain face that couldn’t have been anyone else. “Marceline?”


End file.
